Previous comparative studies in this Laboratory have shown that the striatal complex (a basic part of the forebrain in reptiles, birds, and mammals) plays an important role in species-typical behavior. Thus far neurobehavioral studies have been limited to reptiles and mammals. With the initiation of the present project we are extending our observations to birds, focusing on the role of the paleostriatum in the communicative displays and other species-typical behavior of chickens (Gallus gallus). After perfecting an intracleidoic surgical procedure, observations will be made on chickens devoid of all the forebrain except the paleostriatum.